Talk:Leslie Shatner
Nomination for deletion ;Leslie Shatner * Unlike Melanie and Lisabeth, Leslie did not appear in any episodes of Star Trek, so her entry here should be treated the same. What useful references there are, should be added to the William, Lisabeth, Melanie, Lemli, Leslie and corresponding episode pages that they first identified in and that's about it. --Alan del Beccio 06:23, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Anyone? --Alan del Beccio 08:11, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Ok, delete --Memory 19:37, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *There's a part of me that says "We have Melanie and Lis, so taking away Leslie isn't exactly fair." But then there's another part of me that says, "No Trek appearances?! Blasphemy! Get rid of her!" So, having argued the point briefly in my mind I will have to say Delete. --From Andoria with Love 12:17, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. Coke 21:06, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. AJHalliwell 22:02, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Archived'-Alan del Beccio 07:57, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Revisited Continuing from talk:Lisabeth Shatner: In Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (by Lisabeth and William Shatner) Lisabeth talks about her appearance in "Miri" and makes it rather clear which "little girl" she was, which we had wrong and if anything, is one correction gotten out of this mess. What is confusing is that during the three or so pages that she discusses the experience, not once does she mention Melanie Shatner, however, makes two references to her sister Leslie Shatner (approx. age 8) appearing in this episode: * "Leslie, who was also appearing in the episode (and got a much better costume than I did), accompanied me to the make-up room to visit dad." ...and... * "Leslie and I, along with other kids from the waiting area, were carefully placed around the room..." Not once did she mention her younger sister (Melanie, who had just turned 2 y/o), in fact, I don't think she came up in the book until Lisabeth mentioned her appearing in as the yeoman. It seems she also brought it up here too, again, only the two sisters, not all three. It is, however, rather apparent from comparing screenshots with one of William's MySpace family photo that Melanie did appear in the episode afterall, I just find it extremely odd that 1) Lisabeth would have confused her younger sister with her older sister in two instances (especially after a third (if counting the initial reference) established who Melanie was, a few pages prior to this section of the book, and 2) that if both of Lisabeth's sisters did appear, why she neglected to mention the one but not the other? 3) It may just be that the eldest daughter had short hair at that time and because of it looked like the youngest looks in the family photo, as I have no idea when the family photo was taken. I know of no other sources (unless possibly such a reference is made in another of Shatner's biographies) that explicitly state which daughters appeared in the episode (other than Star Trek 30 Years, which basically seems to confirm Leslie (as identified here, per her own words) is one of Shatner's daughters). I've included a collage of Shatner's daughters with the girls that appeared in the episode for comparison. The image that was formerly Leslie and which I renamed to Kellie Flanagan (based somewhat on the discussion on the above mentioned talk page and the Star Trek Concordance citation of her being the Flanagan being the "Blonde Girl") may be Leslie (if indeed she did appear in this ep as Lisabeth indicates) or she may possibly be one of the other girls that have yet to be singled out from the episode. --Alan 02:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Well I guess if I had gone a few more frames I probably would have solved this before even having had to post the above (or in other words, at least I may have cinched up the rationalization on keeping this article after all). Looking at the image to the right, which depicts Rand, Lisabeth (behind/beside Rand) and the other sister with short hair who are essentially standing side-by-side, and applying a bit of common sense, there is no possible way that the 2 year old Melanie is taller than the 5 year old Lisabeth. So that has to be the 7(or 8) year old Leslie with short hair afterall, and not Melanie. ...Also, that other blonde, has to be Kellie Flanagan. because she is really the only unaccounted head that had a speaking role in the ep. --Alan 02:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) UPDATE, PART II: All figured out. The source (Star Trek Encyclopedia) stating that the girl in the "black lace dress" was Melanie threw me. The girl that made me second guess was the "real" Leslie after all, and everything should now be in order. The girl with green hair was is Kellie Flanagan, and the girl with the black lace dress is unknown. --Alan 02:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC)